duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Jokers
Jokers is a race of creature primarily in the Jokers Civilization. Details Most creatures with the Jokers race are colorless cards. However, there are cards with the race that are in the Water, Fire or Nature civilizations that feature exclusive keywords. *Water: Jokers Tornado *Fire: Jokers Over Explode *Nature: Jokers Change It is unknown if Jokers will appear in the other monocolored civilizations. Gameplay They have an associated Master Breaker or Master Double Breaker keyword on some of their finisher creatures that allows them to destroy creatures before a shield is broken. They also have an unnamed ability known as "Reverse Fury Charge". Some of them feature an ability that allows them to attack your opponent on the turn they are put into the battle zone, as a weaker form of Speed Attacker (they can't attack creatures). Similar to Outrage, they have a variety of low-to-high cost cards, with effects from the 5 civilizations being shared among them. Any card that refers to "Jokers" refers to the race, not the civilization. The civilization is still considered to be colorless. Also if they refer to 2 zones, it is a number based combination of the 2 zones. As Joker colorless creature that cost 2 mana exist, it makes spells such as Niyare Get, Zero Trick able to be cast on turn 2, and very weak colorless creatures such as The Ramen can be used to break all the opponent's shields in turn 3 using Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction. Spells with the Jokers as a subtype have been printed. Story They are themed after the drawn creations of the new anime protagonist, Joe Kirifuda. Unlike previous protagonist races, they are not Dragon creatures. They are a mysterious race that suddenly appeared in the world for an unknown reason or objective. They are extremely comical in appearance and do not follow traditional naming conventions. However, many do resemble objects with human bodies or living objects, in a way similar to . The illustrations of Jokers cards seem to display real-life locations instead of locations in the creature world, indicating that they might have come from the human world. While being Colorless, they seem to be unrelated to Zeniths, Oracles and Oraclions and have completely different personalities, being warm and friendly towards humans as opposed to the cold and destructive personalities of the previous 3 races, as well as differing in combat strategies, with a focus on weenies instead of larger creatures. Jokers Spells with Super Shield Trigger also often have artworks that resemble creatures instead of spells, and in the anime, they function in the same way as Creature Spirits. According to the manga series, the Jokers destroyed the Fire Civilization. However, in the actual background story, the fire civilization is destroyed by the Light Civilization that was led by Ov Sidia while the Jokers are friends with Fire. Anime *''Main Article: Jokers (Characters)'' They are creatures which are created when Joe Kirifuda inserts drawings into Deckie and sticks a key into his rear. They can also be used in daily tasks, such as Chotto Q acting as Joe's main transport. However, some request Joe to pay for their services for reasons unknown and unexplained. Support :See also: Jokers Over Explode, Jokers Change and Jokers Tornado Supporting Cards that support Jokers Supported Cards supported by Jokers Evolution Creatures Creatures that evolve from Jokers Example Category:Jokers Category:Race